Un dia en la vida de los PeacrecraftsYuy
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y sea de su agrado y haber que les parece sean honestos


Un día en la vida de los Peacecrafts Yuy  
  
Han pasado 20 años después de la guerra y 15 años desde que Heero y Relena se casaron pero estos 2 últimos años se la han pasado peleando y casi no se soportan que pasara ahora lo sabrán  
  
En la casa de Heero  
  
En la sala 10:00 de la noche  
  
Relena: últimamente no has pasado tiempo con los niños deberías estar mas con ellos Heero: (algo molesto) ya vas con lo mismo ahorita no puedo Relena: es inútil contigo no se puede hablar, porque ya vas enojado Heero: tu siempre me reclamas lo mismo  
  
Mientras ellos continuaban discutiendo habían 2 pequeños que los observaban  
  
¿?: hermana están peleando otra vez ¿?: lo se ¿?: que haremos Hellen Hellen: no lo se Rod Rod: vamonos a dormir  
  
Al día siguiente 10:00 de la mañana  
  
Relena: (abriendo la puerta) Heero porque regresaste Heero: ya no iremos al espacio y me dieron 1 semana de vacaciones Relena: ya veo Heero: (tono irónico) pues no parece alegrarte Relena: (molesta) claro que me alegra tu todo lo tomas mal Heero: (molesto) ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa Relena: ya por la paz dejémoslo así  
  
Cada uno se fueron por su lado y habían 2 personas oyendo  
  
En el pasillo  
  
Rod: vamos a estar 1 semana todos juntos Hellen: será muy larga Rod: tal vez esto pueda mejorar las cosas entre nosotros y podremos volver a ser una familia feliz Hellen: (sarcástica) podrían ponerse peor de lo que están  
  
Han pasado 2 días  
  
En el cuado de Rod  
  
Hellen: es increíble ayer papá casi le pego a mamá que bueno que llamaron a la puerta Rod: que crees que pase Hellen: no lo se Rod: me pregunto que pasara todos estos días que faltan Hellen: yo solo espero poder sobrevivir y que no pase nada grave, me voy Rod: si  
  
En la sala 4:00 de la tarde  
  
Relena: que nos pasa, acaso no estabamos destinados a casarnos o solo fue amor pasajero, no, no puede ser, Heero (suspira)  
  
Tocaron el timbre  
  
Relena: quien será que yo recuerde no esperamos a nadie  
  
Relena abre la puerta y se encuentra con la sorpresa que son  
  
Relena: Hilde, Duo que sorpresa Hilde: hola Relena Duo: Relena como has estado Relena: bien...y quienes son ellos Hilde: son nuestros hijos Relena: pues son muy bonitos y como se llaman Hilde: ella es Nadin , tiene 4 años y Josh no vino Nadin: buenas tardes Duo: y el es Lance recuerdas a cambiado Lance: un placer, me alegra volver a verlos Relena: pues te dire que es igualito a Duo Hilde: y deberias verlo comer Todos: (rieron) Relena: vamos pasen  
  
En la sala  
  
Duo: donde esta Heero Relena: en el gimnasio Duo: iré a verlo (se va) Hilde: y como estan las cosas con Heero Relena: igual que siempre  
  
Llegan Hellen y Rod  
  
Hellen: mamá quienes son Relena: ellos son los hijos de Hilde no recuerdas Nadin: soy Nadin, Josh no vino Rod: mi nombre es Rod Lance: a mi me dicen Lance Hellen: yo soy Hellen Relena: vayan a jugar Rod: si  
  
Todos se fueron a jugar  
  
Hilde: ahora dime como esta su situación Relena: igual que la ultima vez que hablamos Hilde: si no te incomoda podemos quedarnos aquí esta semana Relena: claro que no al contrario nos encantaría tenerlos aquí  
  
En le gimnasio  
  
Duo: se ve que tu nunca cambias Heero: Duo...que rayos haces aquí Duo: ya no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo Heero: no, pero... Duo: y como van las cosas contigo y con Relena Heero: igual o quizás peor Duo: ya veo, oye nos quedaremos esta semana con ustedes claro si no te importa Heero: haz lo que quieras Duo: no cambias, bueno ya no te molesto mas (se va)  
  
En la sala  
  
Hilde: esperemos a ver que pasa esta semana Relena: si Duo: (llegando) y los niños Hilde: se fueron a jugar con Hellen y Rod Duo: bien y donde vamos a dormir Relena: si quieren se los muestro ya Hilde: no suena mala idea Relena: vamos  
  
Relena los llevo al pasillo  
  
Relena: este será su cuarto Hilde: esta bien Relena: a la par estamos nosotros y enfrente dormirán los niños Duo: mas tarde los acomodamos a ellos ahora tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas Relena: esta bien ya me voy  
  
En el cuarto de Duo y Hilde  
  
Hilde: y que vamos a hacer Duo: sobre que Hilde: sobre el problema de Heero y Relena Duo: pues yo pensaba que cada uno hablara con uno de ellos y... Hilde: después los podemos dejar un día solos para que puedan hablar Duo: si eso haremos Hilde: de acuerdo  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Heero: y de que querías hablar Duo Duo: de tu situación con Relena Heero: ah......de eso Duo: deberías arreglar las cosas, trata de resolver sus diferencias y volver a ser una pareja como lo eran antes Heero: quisiera hacerlo, pero últimamente hemos discutido tanto y... Duo: y no estas seguro si ella te perdonara Heero: sí Duo: pero no pierdes nada intentando arreglar las cosas Heero: pero... Duo: (le da una palmada) vamos inténtalo Heero: esta bien  
  
Vamos al cuarto de Rod  
  
Lance: vaya que tienen sueño Hellen: sí Lance: y como es tu vida normalmente Hellen: nada interesante (salieron unas lagrimas) Lance: porque lloras fue por algo que dije Hellen: (abrazándolo) Lance es algo horrible Lance: dime Hellen: (secándose las lagrimas)durante los últimos 2 años mis padres han pasado discutiendo Lance: cálmate chiquita todo saldrá bien Hellen: (murmura) Lance, gracias Lance: de nada  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
En el jardín 2:30 de la tarde  
  
Hilde: Relena tengo un plan Relena: (que paso) un plan para que Hilde: (exaltada) como que para que Relena: si para que Hilde: para que te puedas contentar con Heero Relena: (asombrada) qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hilde: es excelente no puede fallar Relena: gracias por tu ayuda, pero no creo que sea una buena idea Hilde: vamos inténtalo además tu quieres arreglar las cosas con Heero o me vas a decir que no Relena: eso es lo que mas quisiera pero y...si ya no...me ama Hilde: vamos no pienses así, además no pierdes nada intentándolo y el plan no puede fallar Relena: cual es tu plan Hilde: el plan es este, Duo y yo nos llevaremos a los niños con cualquier escusa y tu podras hablar con Heero y arreglar sus diferencias Relena: no lo sé y si no funciona Hilde: resultara, vamos inténtalo Relena: no sé Hilde: vamos, no me digas que quieres pasar peleando con Heero el resto de tu vida Relena: claro que no (dudo un momento) esta bien lo voy a hacer Hilde: genial, entonces mañana será el día Relena: (asombrada) mañana Hilde: entre mas pronto pongamos el plan en acción será mejor Relena: si creo que tienes razón  
  
En la noche  
  
En el cuarto de Duo y Hilde  
  
Duo: entonces mañana pondremos el plan en acción Hilde: así es Duo: me parece bien Hilde: (preocupada) sí Duo: oye porque tan preocupada Hilde: (preocupada) y si el plan no resulta y las cosas empeoran Duo: (abrazándola) vamos relájate, ya veras que todo saldrá bien Hilde: (calmada) tu crees Duo: claro, además te lo esta diciendo el honesto Duo Maxwell Hilde: (lo besa) como pude olvidar eso Duo: no lo sé  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Lance: (entrando) te aviso que mas tarde saldremos Hellen: esta bien Lance: te puedo preguntar algo Hellen: claro Lance: porque odias tanto a tu padre Hellen: no lo odio...es solo que...no soporto el daño que le ha hecho a mi...mamá Lance: ya veo Hellen: (viendo la foto de Heero y ella) pero no creas que siempre fue así yo lo quería mucho pero ese día...  
  
Inicia el flash back  
  
Hellen: (entrando) papá puedo hablar contigo Heero: claro Hellen: te puedo preguntar algo Heero: sí Hellen: acaso ya no quieres a mi mamá Heero: (la mira de reojo) porque lo dices Hellen: últimamente los he visto pelear y tu siempre le gritas Heero: tu te dedicas a espiarnos o que Hellen: (levantándole la voz) tu crees que no se oyen tus gritos no es facil ignorarlos y lo peor si le haces daño a mi mamá Heero: (enojado9 tu no eres nadie para venirme a reclamar como trato a tu mamá  
  
Mientras en la sala  
  
Relena: (entrando) ya llegue (pensando) que son esos gritos en el despacho  
  
Relena va a ver que es lo que pasa en el despacho  
  
En el despacho  
  
Hellen: (enojada) no es justo que mamá sufra deberías arreglar las cosas con ella y volver a ser feliz Heero: tu no puedes ordenarme que hacer es mi vida no la tuya (le da una cachetada) Relena: (furiosa) ella no tiene la culpa Heero Heero: (asombrado) Relena Hellen: te odio papá, te odio (se va) Relena: (enojada) no te tenias que desquitar con ella, tus problemas son conmigo (se va)  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Hellen: desde ese día no soporto ver a mi papá Lance: pero no crees que deberías de perdonarlo todos cometemos errores Hellen: eso ya lo sé, pero papá sigue peleando con mamá y no hace nada para arreglar las cosas y yo ya no sé que hacer Lance: solo te puedo decir que hagas lo que tu corazón te indique Hellen: gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme Lance: para eso están los amigos  
  
En la sala 6:00 de la tarde  
  
Heero: Duo pues preguntarle a Relena si los deja ir con ustedes Relena: pues por mi no hay problema Heero: (asombrado) Relena Duo: genial Hilde: pues hay que ir a llamar a Hellen y Lance Nadin: yo iré a llamarlos Rod: te acompaño  
  
Los 2 se van a llamar a sus hermanos  
  
A los 10 minutos llegan  
  
Lance: que pasa Nadin: ya te había dicho que vamos a salir Rod: ya dejen de pelear Hellen: cálmense, ya nos podemos ir Duo: sí, adiós Hilde: adiós y aprovechen el tiempo  
  
Todos se van dejando a Heero y Relena solos  
  
Heero Y Relena se quedan en un incomodo silencio y solo se miraban fijamente sin decir palabra  
  
Heero: y...de que vamos... Relena: a hablar Heero: si Relena: pues...no lo sé Los 2: bueno yo... Los 2: tengo que decirte algo Relena: lo siento dilo tu primero Heero: no, tu primero Los 2: lo siento Relena: pero porque te disculpas Heero: durante los últimos 2 años hemos discutido y renegado por cosas insignificantes y se que yo he tenido algo de culpa Relena: ah! Quieres decir que todas nuestras discusiones fueron por mi culpa que yo siempre los causaba y tu un gran santo que no tiene nada que ver Heero: (nervioso) no...bueno...yo lo...que...quería decir...es... Relena: nada de explicaciones, ahora comprendo tu crees que yo soy una tonta y solo causo problemas Heero: (enojada) yo no he dicho nada tu sola te lo estas diciendo Relena: (enojada) esta claro que contigo nunca se va a poder hablar Heero: (enojado) siempre me reclamas lo mismo (le da una cachetada) Relena: (tocándose el cachete) Heero (se va) Heero: perdóname...Relena  
  
Heero se queda allí pensando sobre lo que paso hace un momento y a los 25 minutos Duo y Hilde regresaron con los niños  
  
Duo: hola y como les fue Heero: (callado) Hilde: niños suban a sus cuartos y vayan a dejar lo que compramos Nadin: sí mamá Rod: vamos Lance: nos vamos Hellen Hellen: sí (viendo Heero) y donde esta mamá Heero: (callado)  
  
Los niños se van y solo se quedan Duo Heero y Hilde  
  
Hilde: donde esta Relena Heero: (callado) Duo: habla de una vez hombre Heero: esta en el cuarto Hilde: iré a verla (se va) Duo: y como les fue Heero: las cosas empeoraron Duo: lo siento  
  
En el cuarto de Heero y Relena  
  
Hilde: (entrando) Relena, puedo pasar Relena: sí Hilde: dime que paso, como te fue con Heero Relena: no muy bien las cosas empeoraron y me dio una cachetada Hilde: no puede ser, es un descarado le daré su merecido Relena: no...espera Hilde no hagas nada Hilde: esta bien pero solo porque tu me lo pides Relena: gracias Hilde: ya me voy (se va) Hilde: Lance Nadin ya arreglaron sus cosas Nadin: sí Lance: de verdad nos tenemos que ir Hilde: sí, será lo mejor  
  
Hilde y los niños bajaron a la sala  
  
Duo: Hilde que pasa Hilde: Duo nos tenemos que ir Duo: pero Hilde Hilde: Duo vamonos Duo: Hilde no podemos Hilde: Duo Maxwell vamonos Duo: (como niño regañado) esta bien  
  
Mientras en el cuarto de Hellen  
  
Hellen: tengo que hacerlo ahora o nunca, será lo mejor, además ya no lo soporto mas  
  
Hellen estaba enfrente del cuarto de su madre  
  
Hellen: lo mejor será que me despida de ella  
  
Hellen entra y encuentra a Relena en el suelo  
  
Hellen: (grita) mamá !!!!  
  
En la sala Lance: Hellen (se va a donde esta ella) Rod: mi hermana grito Heero: Relena (sale corriendo) Duo: de cuando acá tan preocupado por Relena  
  
En el cuarto de Heero y Relena  
  
Hellen: mamá, despierta mamá Lance: Hellen (ve a Relena) que le paso Hellen: no lo sé Heero: Relena... Hellen: sálvala, por favor Heero: haré lo que pueda  
  
Heero cargo a Relena la subió al auto y se fueron al hospital  
  
Duo: bueno y ahora que haremos Hilde: como que haremos, iremos al hospital para ver como esta Relena Duo: y no que ya nos vamos Hilde: pero las cosas han cambiado hay que ir al hospital Duo: esta bien, vamos al hospital Nadin: tambien queremos ir Rod: yo quiero saber que le paso a mi mamá  
  
En la sala de espera  
  
Hellen: si le llega a pasar algo a mamá será tu culpa Heero: (callado) Lance: cálmate Hellen (la abraza) Hellen: no puedo hacerlo, trate y trate pero no pude Hilde: como esta Relena Hellen: aun no lo sabemos Duo: ya verán que ella estará bien Dr.: (llegando) familiares de la Sra. Relena Yuy Heero: soy su esposo, doctor como esta mi esposa Dr.: afortunadamente los 2 están bien Heero: (confundido) los 2 a que se refiere Dr.: aun no lo sabe, bueno le informo que usted será padre Heero: padre (pausa) puedo entrar a ver a mi esposa Dr.: claro  
  
Heero entra al cuarto donde esta Relena, ella aun esta dormida  
  
Heero: Relena Relena: (despertando) Heero...vete tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Heero: tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada Relena: bueno...yo...pensé que tu no ibas a querer a nuestro hijo y...la verdad no sé porque no te dije Heero: perdóname Relena: ah! Heero: perdóname por todo lo que dije y por la cachetada y te prometo que todo volvera a ser como antes Relena: Heero  
  
Relena y Heero acercan sus labios estaban a punto de besarse cuando  
  
Duo: (entrando) Heero ya despertó Relena  
  
Heero y Relena se separan rápidamente  
  
Duo: por lo que veo sí Hilde: siempre lo arruinas todo Duo Duo: y yo ahora que hice Hilde: como te sientes Relena: bien Nadin: mamá, Lance no deja de comer Rod: mi hermana intento detenerlo pero no pudo Hellen (grita) Lance Maxwell deja de comer (entrando al cuarto) ayudenos por favor Hilde: ya vamos Duo: ese es mi hijo Hilde: (regañándolo) Duo Duo: no me regañes Relena: Hellen espera Hellen: si mamá Relena: tu papá tiene algo que decirte Heero: yo...bueno si Hellen: (fría) habla Heero: te alegrara saber que ya arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros Hellen: (feliz) que bueno ya era hora Relena: te gusta Lance verdad Hellen Hellen: ah! no se de que hablas Relena: te gusta verdad Hellen: mamá...bueno...yo Relena: no respondas ya te puedes ir Hellen: si (se va) Heero: porque le preguntaste eso Relena: es la verdad, tu hija esta creciendo Heero: que mala Duo: si, es igualito a mi Hilde: nos alegra que todo entre ustedes haya salido bien Relena: si y gracias por su ayuda Duo: de nada bueno ahora nosotros si tenemos que irnos Heero: adiós Duo: Heero cuida a Relena Hilde: adiós y cuídense Relena: adiós  
  
8 meses después  
  
En el hospital  
  
Heero: Dios mío, que este bien Rod: papá, mamá morirá Hellen: no lo digas ni en broma Heero: no ya veras que ella estará bien  
  
Llega el doctor  
  
Heero: doctor como esta mi esposa Dr.: bueno...su esposa esta...muy bien Hellen: gracias a Dios Rod: verdad que fue niño Hellen: no tonto fue niña Dr.: entren ustedes mismos y lo sabrán Heero: (entrando) Relena, hola como estas Relena: bien Hellen: mamá fue niña Rod: no fue niño Relena: porque no miran ustedes mismo  
  
Los 3 fueron a ver la cuna y encontraron a un niño y una niña  
  
Heero: fueron 3 Relena: si por eso las contracciones fueron muy fuertes Hellen: son hermosos Heero: me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Relena: y tu a mi me haces muy feliz Rod: como se llamaran Relena: pues yo no se si su papá ya pensó en algo Heero: la verdad no Relena: bueno yo había pensado ponerles a la niña Taylor Yuy y al niño JT Yuy Hellen: están bien chivos Rod: no es justo, mi hermano tiene un nombre mas chivo que el mío demando que me lo cambien Relena: a mi no me culpes allí reclámale a tu papá Heero: a mi...oye además tu estuviste de acuerdo Hellen: (risita) Relena: y ahora a ti que te pasa Heero: esa risita solo puede significar una cosa Relena: y cual es Rod: que mi hermana tiene algo que decir Heero: así es Hellen: bueno...yo... Relena: vamos dilo Hellen Hellen: yo solo quiero decir...que estoy muy feliz de que ustedes sean mi familia Relena: me alegra escuchar eso...y en eso si te pareces a tu papá Heero: (asombrado) a mi Relena: claro, a ella le cuesta decir lo que siente igual que a ti Heero: bueno...eso es cierto Rod: me alegro que hayamos vuelto a ser una familia feliz Todos: a nosotros tambien  
  
FIN  
  
1 año después  
  
habían 2 niños de casi 1 año y estaban corriendo por toda la sala y votando varios adornos de la mesa  
  
Hellen: deténganse Rod: vamos no sean malos Hellen: (grita) mamá date prisa Relena: ya voy traten de detenerlos  
  
Tocan la puerta  
  
Rod: yo voy  
  
Abre la puerta y era Lance  
  
Rod: (grita) Hellen hay viene tu enamorado Lance: hola Rod Rod: y Josh Lance: mira allí viene Josh: vamos a jugar videojuegos Rod: claro y te ganare Josh: eso lo veremos  
  
Los 2 se van Relena: (llega) Lance hola pasa Lance: gracias  
  
En la sala  
  
Lance: parece que estas muy ocupada Hellen: si, hola (lo besa) Relena: no te preocupes yo me encargo Hellen: esta bien, gracias Lance: nos vamos Hellen: claro  
  
Cuando salieron se encontraron con Heero  
  
Hellen: hola papá Heero: hola Hellen, Lance Lance: buenas tardes Sr. Heero: deja de ser tan formal (ve a Hellen) y tu mamá Hellen: adentro y los niños están haciendo desorden Heero: le iré a ayudar, adiós Hellen-Lance: adiós Lance: veo que las cosas en tu casa han mejorado Hellen: si  
  
Se toman de la mano y se van bien cómodos y disfrutando el momento juntos  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que te guste mi fic y cualquier comentario y amenaza que desean hacerme la estaré esperando Kara 


End file.
